


Book yet to be named

by shadowgamerxt101



Series: Dark Lines [1]
Category: dark lines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgamerxt101/pseuds/shadowgamerxt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a book that I've been writing for the last four years and I want to know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book yet to be named

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have any wrights for Names.

Chapter one   
Trains  
“Hey Mister, where did you want your ticket to go to?” asked the teller in a cheery voice filled with sunshine and flowers.  
“One ticket to Reddings, please,” I replied.  
“So, why are going to Reddings?” asked the teller in a more down to earth voice.  
“I don’t know why that is any of your business, lady.” I shot back.  
“Well, sorry for thinking I could ask,” replied the teller with no small amount of sarcasm.  
“Okay, I got an apprenticeship at the Assassin's Guild in Reddings, England.” I said in a monotone voice.  
“So, your parents died?” asked the teller.  
“How did you know?” I asked looking around frantically.   
“It’s coming off of you like heat waves; but cheer up,” said the teller with a sparkle in her eyes.   
A loud whistle went off and someone said, “All aboard!”   
“That’s your ride, better get on the train,” the teller said.  
“Farewell,” I said.  
-.-

“Here is your seat, sir,” said the stewardess.  
“Thank you,” I said, and took my seat.  
“Hi, I’m Chloe,” said a girl with short red hair, green eyes with yellow flecks, and cat ears.  
“Hello, I’m Vexen. No, I mean my name is Vexen. Or is it that I am a Vexen?” I said starting to blush.  
She giggled.  
“Nice to meet you, Vexen. I guess you’re uncomfortable around girls,” Chloe said, purring.  
“No, more around cats than girls,” I said.  
“Look who’s talking, Wolf Boy,” Chloe said.  
“There is no call for that, Strawberry Head,” I said.  
“Take that back before my claws start to draw blood,” she said as her hand, or paw, or whatever you want to call it, found it’s way to my neck.  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” I said.  
“Sorry for what?” she said, pressing her claws further into my skin.  
“I’m sorry for calling you Strawberry Head,” I said. She released her paw and it became a hand again.  
“Wimp,” she said.  
“I’m not a… we’re getting off on the wrong paw here,” I said trying to mend fences  
“Well you are a… oh, we are getting off on the wrong paw,” said Chloe.  
“…”  
“…”  
“So why are you going to Reddings?” Chloe asked.  
I sighed, “I’ve been apprenticed to the Assassin’s Guild,” I said. “You?”  
“Same,” said Chloe.  
“So did your mother send you to the Guild?” I asked.  
“My mom abandoned me on a doorstep,” Chloe said in an even voice.  
“Sorry. My mom died six months ago, and my father died two years ago.” I paused then continued. “He was assassinated with a crossbow bolt,” I finished.  
“Oh, is that why you’re joining the Guild?” asked Chloe.  
“What do you mean?” I replied.  
“You’re trying to find out who killed your father?” Chloe asked sounding intrigued.  
“No, no, no. I’m trying to put that all behind me,” I said.  
“So what did your father do?” asked Chloe.  
“You’re very inquisitive, you know that, right? For your information, he was a watchmaker, not an assassin.” I replied.  
“What is your last name?” Chloe asked.  
“It’s Lea, and it’s my turn for questions,” I stated.  
“Okay, shoot.” Chloe said.  
“Well, what are some of your hobbies? Like, I cook and bake muffins and stuff, but I can’t fry to save my life. What is your hobby?” I asked.  
“Well, I do a lot of art and some music---you can’t fry to save your life but you can bake a good batch of muffins?” Chloe said.   
Before I could answer we stopped and the conductor said, “Stop for Reddings.”  
-.-  
“You can’t be serious!” I said.  
“What’s wrong, Vex?” Chloe asked.  
“They misplaced my luggage,” I said.  
“Oh dear, was there anything valuable in there?” Chloe asked.  
“Just my clothes and rather important things from my past that I would like to keep,” I said.  
“What happened to them?” Chloe asked the stewardess.  
“Well, I went to go get them when a big flash of light stopped me, the next second, they were gone.” She said.  
“I can’t smell them and they couldn’t have gone far,” I said, puzzled.  
“Why would you be able to smell the bag, I can’t see how you would be ab-” the stewardess just noticed my ears.  
“Vex, we don’t have time for this we need to get to the Guild,” Chloe said.  
“The fire, the fire, the everlasting darkness, the red moon, the seas of blood, that mad cat,” An old lady said.  
“Shut up, you old git!” a rude man in blackarmor said.  
“Fire, the fire” said the old lady.  
“You like fire, eh? Luke, hold her down” the man commanded the other armored person named Luke.  
“Yes sir!,” Luke exclaimed. I saw a bottle open and the lady get soaked in liquid, then I saw a match light up, and then fire as tall as the ceiling erupted for a few seconds, and then the next thing I saw was a smoking corpse.  
I was stunned.   
“Bloody Noble Troops, killing my customers. That was Jane who just went up in flames” said teller appalled by the noble troops.  
“Vex, we’d better get to the Guild before we’re next,” said Chloe, in a rush.  
“Okay let’s go.” I said, not wanting to be next either.  
-.-  
“No way, the entry lake?” Chloe asked with a giggle.  
“Yeah, completely covered in ice, and all because I lost it while fishing. Whoa,” I said stunned by the looming building in front of us.  
“If that is the Guild of Assassins, whoa indeed.” Chloe said.  
“You are late.” said a man in a matching cloak to his black hair.  
“Uh, hello” I said.  
“Time is of the essence, Mr. Lea,” said the man.  
“Who are you?” asked Chloe.  
“I am Mr. Lake, now come along and let me show you around the Guild.” Said Mr. Lake.  
We walked through the gates.  
“This is the courtyard,” Mr. Lake said.  
The courtyard was lovely, with a water fountain in the middle, roses and lilies, and a little pond.  
“Let’s move on,” Mr. Lake said.  
We went through the door.  
“This is the main corridor. To the back is the auditorium. To the left are the bathrooms and the dormitories. To the right are the kitchens and the training room. Upstairs is the rec. room, and the head of the Guild, Mr. Wick. The rules are this: no loud noises after 8:40pm; kitchens are open from 6:30 am to 9:00pm; curfew is at 11:00pm, unless you’re out on assignment. Your will be staying in Room 13. Your roommates are Miss Mai and Mr. Drack. That’s the end of tour, so go away and read some books.” Mr. Lake said.  
“Well, I guess this will be interesting.” I remarked.

 

-.-  
Level up  
Level 2  
New perk social graces: This perk allows you to recover after mistakes while talking to people.  
Lock pick 25(+5)  
Social 25 (+5)  
Water arts 25 (+4)  
Bartering 25(+1)  
Focus 25  
Cold collation 25  
Melee weapons 25  
Medicine 25  
Repair 25  
Wolf 25  
Long ranged weapons 25  
Explosives 25  
Stealth 25

Chapter Two  
Daze

“Well, he was in a rush Vex Vex.” Chloe said.  
“Vex Vex?” I asked, a little ticked off.  
“What is wrong with calling you Vex Vex?” Chloe asked.  
“You can call me Vexen or Vex. Nothing else.” I said.  
“Oh Vexy Vexy don’t take this so seriously. Any which ways, what is our room number again? Mr.lake was so fast in his words on the tour I didn’t quite catch the number.” Chloe said.  
“Room 13, and seriously, ‘any which ways’? Are you trying for a bad catch phrase? And no way, by the wings of the goddess do you ever called me Vexy, ever!” I said.  
“Hmmhmm, well pass the key Mr. Sensitive, we’re here.” Chloe said with a sniger.  
I passed her the key without a word, she tried to putting it in the lock, but the key didn’t fit.  
“What is with this dumb key not working?!?” Chloe said exasperated.  
“Maybe the key goes to something else. Hey Chloe, keep watch, I’ll pick the lock.” I said.  
“You keep lock picks on you at all times, for what reason?” Chloe asked.  
“For times like this when I need them.” The lock clicked. “Ahhah that one was easy.” I said.  
“Easy compared to what, a bank?” Chloe asked.  
Before I could answer about bank, the door opened and I saw a guy fall on on his face, followed by a girl who seriously jumped with a front flip and landed full force onto him with a wooden practice sword which shattered on impact.  
“Sup, I guess you are our new roomies.” said the girl tossing aside the hilt of what used to be a practice sword.  
“Ow, that bloody well hurt Mia.” said the guy.  
I had no doubt he had splinters in his back.  
“Oh you're such a wimp Drake, and I was going easy on you. Oh where are my manners! I am Mia, and that worthless for nothing boy there, is my twin brother Darke. And you two love birds, what’s your names?” Mia said.  
“LOVE BIRDS!!!” Chloe and I said in unison, “I’m not!”  
Mia burst out laughing “youu twoo belong together.” She laughed.  
Mia was then on the floor with Chloe’s claws on her neck “stop that it or I will cut your neck open and paint with your blood.” Chloe said with red in her eyes   
“ok,*choff *choff I give, but seriously who are you two?” Mia asked.  
“Well I’m Vexen, and miss strawberry head over there is Chloe.” I said with a grin.  
“Oh I wouldn't say strawberry, hmm, I would say more like raspberry.” Mia said with a grin, and then we both started to giggle.  
“Oh and you were calling me a lovebird, look who is talking.” Chloe said.  
“Okay it’s been at least 7 minutes and I need a good duel scene painting over there now is out how about you Chloe?” Mia asked changing the subject.  
“If you want to fight then be ready to feel my claws, cuz no way in bloody ell I’m touching that stick.” Chloe said  
“As fun fighting claw for blade I’d rather have sword fight.” Mia said.  
“Fine pass me a stick, I'm ready to go.” I said.  
“Nice stance but is with how you blade?” Mai asked  
“It’s how I was taught.” I said.  
“By who a blind old gete?” Mia asked in a smirk.  
“My mother, she was a mercenary.” I said the I charged in with my blade ready to strike.  
The blades made contact at high speed with a sound like … like, well it just really sounded like two yard sticks hit against each other at high speed and not breaking. I kept on blocking and dodging, looking for an opening where I could strike.  
“I admit you're good at blocking with that style of yours, but not going to get anywhere if you don’t attack.” Mia said.  
“Fine.” I said. I knock her down to the ground “your finished.”  
“Oh really now.” said Mia, then she sprang back up jump behind me and before I knew it, I was sprawled out on the floor with shards of wood all around me and my back was in so much pain I couldn't move at all.  
“You’re a pretty decent swords’ man even if I say so myself, you lasted six minutes against, me most people only last half that time your style makes you harder to hit but it also makes you hitting your opponent harder as well. The things you need to get better at are sticking back and finding your opponent's weak points also it seems that you were having a small bit of trouble keeping up with my movements. My suggestion is that you start either get better with your current style of fighting or started duel wielding. One other thing, don’t stop fighting if you can still stand be quick and direct.” She said while helping me up to my feet.  
“Bloody -ell you can hit strong, I think if we were using a real sword you would have cleaved me in two.” I said while sawing a bit.  
“Okay I know a good place to buy you a drink.” Mia said with a small grin.  
“But why get me a drink? I lost.” I said.   
“You gave me a little challenge, and for that I think we should go out for some tea if you want, you can call it a date.” She said with a grin. “Oh and if you want you can take your girlfriend too.” Mia said.  
“Girlfriend!” Chloe and I shrieked.   
“Are you two coming or not?” Mia said, heading out the door.  
“Yesh what's with her? Oh well, after her.” Chloe said as she broke out into a run to catch up to Mia.  
“Hey Drake, are you coming?” I asked getting up.  
“I wasn’t invited so I’m not coming.” Drake said.   
“Ok then see you later.” I said running out after them.  
-.-  
“What sort of place is the Gilded Talon Mia?” I asked.  
“The owner Goddena Grim has made it a sort of coffee house/bar/icecream parlour. It’s where most people go to hangout.” Mia said.  
“Goddena Grim, that’s an interesting name.” Said Chloe quizzingly.  
“I didn't think that name was that interesting, now Lorelai Clockswild is an interesting name.” said a blond women with wings and with… with…   
“What's with those eyes of yours miss?” asked Chloe.  
“Starabberry head don’t be so rude!” Said Mia.  
“What did you just call me?” ask Chloe in a hisst  
“Starabberry head you dits.” Mia said in retort.   
“Oh I’m going to tear you to sr…” Chloe was saying until the blond woman started to laugh.  
“Oh starabberry head that’s a good one! Oh where are my manners! I'm Airan.” She said.   
“Hey Airan, your muffins are ready, and who are the fine lad and lass Mia?” said a woman with an eyepatch and a face and arms with a of baker’s dozen scars. *side note a baker’s dozen is 13 not 12*  
“Well, this is Vexen, and this is Chloe.” Mia said.   
“Well I’m Goddena grim but my friends call me god, or sexy if someone is drunk. Goddena looked pointedly at Airan.   
“What? It’s not like no one make mistakes when they're drunk, and I was really drunk.” said Airan with a straight poker face.  
“Nice to meet you god, can we get a couple of teas?” I asked.   
“hm i like you smartalick.” said Goddena and she started to brew us some tea. “So are you related to Ally Night, Vex?” Asked Goddena.  
“That’s my moms maiden name, how did you know that?” I asked.  
“You have your moms eyes and ears. So how is that young streak of fire doing?” Asked goddena.  
“She’s dead, it was of pneumonia six months ago.” I said in a shaky voice.   
“Airan you mark a down another for not coming to the reunion. Sorry for your loss she was a good friend and comrade.” Goddena said with a sad tone in her voice.  
“Thank you” I said with solace in my voice.  
“Well did she mention me?” asked Goddena  
“She never talked much about her comrades; by name at least.” I said.  
“Oh weal, if you could run a quick job for me I’ll give you the tales of our days in the talon.” Goddena said.   
“What’s the job?” I asked.  
“I need you to run this package to the post office. Here’s the key for mail box.” She gave me a key labeled “41”.   
“Ok then.” And with that, I set out for the post office.

-.-  
“god you're evil.” I said when I got to Goddena and the others back at the tallone.  
“Oh, why do you say that ladie?” god asked with a poker face.  
“Oh let’s see for starters the post office was burned down two weeks ago in a freak fire that no one knows the cause but everyone thinks the nobles had something to do with the fire, so I thought, hey she want’s this package delivered I’ll do it myself, so I looked at the address so I got directions from this man who giggled as he gave them to me which I should've questioned but I didn't, so I ended up at this really shady part town I found myself at a building that looked really ran down with boarded up windows and smelled very bad the other thing was the door was made of steel, so I knocked on the door and I was let in.” I said.  
“Let me guess, you found yourself at a place high in cleavage.” said Airen blushing.  
“I was just about to say that, how did you know that? I asked.  
“I saw the address on the package, I used to be a mail carrier so I know the most of the best routes there are, and I was asked to follow you.” said Airen.  
“But how I didn’t I see or smell you?” I asked.  
“Um, my wings a derp.” Airen said.  
“Anyway, back on topic, you tell us what happened Vexen.” Chloe demanded.  
“Well, I was told by a man in the front, to head to door 8, so I found myself going through a lobby where I was bugged by everyone there, so at last going through the crowd I got to the door and open it to find a … lady with little amount of garments on her, so she asked me why I was here and what I wanted in a seductive voice, I said that I was here to deliver a package from God and not to be milsted I said, for the 40 minutes I was stuck talking about you and Airen to a girl named Alice Dent, and she did say I had my mom's eyes and bits of her personality, and I had to distract her to get away. I'm not going to disclose my methods, so that is why it took me three hours to get back,” I said, a little out of breath.   
God was the first to comment. “So you had a little run in with Ally and managed to keep all of your clothes on.” said God with a cackle in her voice.  
“Are you testing me?” I asked.  
“Of course I was testing you. I was just checking if you were who you said you were.” said Goddena.  
“Um, what's with that bad grammar?” asked Chloe.  
“Are you making fun of the way I speak, you young lass?" Goddena replied with anger in her voice.  
“No I was just spotting an error in your grammar that all and while we’re on the subject, what's with the spelling errors on the signs and bad punctuation?” said Chloe, slightly flustered.  
“Um, that’s my fault,” Airen said.  
“How do you have bad spelling and grammar … oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you it’s just that... that I didn’t mean to be mean.” Chloe said apologetically.   
“Ok are you ready for the story of how I met your mother?” Goddena Grim said.  
-.-  
“Wake up, you lazy bum,” said Mia in a loud voice.I felt something soft brushing my face.  
“What are you doing with your tail on my face Chloe?” I asked being arose a weak.  
“Just trying to wake you up Vex.” Said Chloe.  
“Well since you’re up, get dressed.” said Mia.   
“Okay, okay give me a minute.” I said. I got dressed.  
“yesh you take more time than a grill getting dressed.” said Chloe.  
“Anyway we need to get going, breakfast starts in a couple of minutes and we don’t want to be late.” With that Mia ran out the door and down the hallways and Chloe followed, so ran after them without realizing it, I was after them down the hall to a large crowd of people in the back of my new glid.  
“What’s going on?” Chloe asked in a yawn.  
“I have no clue.” I said as my eyes were coming into focus.  
“Siclen.” said Mr.Lake “today is the first day of your training as a assin, today you’ll be learning the first rule of being a assine never use the stairs at all so if any of you dare to use the stairs to get up to the dining room, you will be expelled from the assassin guild, so those of you who can’t do this it’s time for you to pack up and leave.” Mr.Lake said laying down the law.   
“What’s so hard about that?” someone said.  
“Ah, Mr.Quin, how about you demonstrate how easy getting up here?” said Mr.Lake a little peeved at Mr.Quinn.  
“Thats Milo Quinn to you.” said Milo Quinn.  
“Very Well Milo Quinn hurry up.” said Mr.Lake in a monotone voice.  
“As you wish.” said Milo Quinn clicking his heels together then ran straight up the wall swung himself over the guardrail clicking his heels in mid air and making a rether to fleshly landing.  
“Very fine Mr.Quinn.” Mr.Lake said with a sigh.  
“Thank you Mr.Lake.” Milo said then he ran off to get some food.  
“How the ell did he do that?” Asked Mia, her eyes wide open.  
“I don’t know, how do you think that I would know how he ran straight up a wall?” I said exasperated.  
“Do you know about clockwork Vex?” Chloe asked, covering her ears with her hands.  
“Yes my father was a clockmaker, why do you need to know?” I asked wondering why she was bugging me this early in the morning.  
“Well I heard clockwork when he clicked his heels together, i’m just wondering if that could help him run straight up the wall?” Chloe asked.  
“Well I suppose that you could that set up clockwork in your shows to make retractable knives to help scale the walls and to attack your enemy.” I said considering how useful those shows would be.  
“Hey how did you hear the clock work over all this racket Chloe?” Asked Mia getting out two short swords out.  
“Well all Sub humans have some basic exearat traits from humans cat like myself get an enhanced sense of hearing, wolves get an enhanced sense of smell, and braids get a enhance sense of sight.” Chloe said changing her hand into claws.  
“Okay, that makes sense I will be waiting on the top side.” Mia said jumping at the wall starting to climb up with her blades.  
“Well we better not keep her waiting.”  
Then Chloe was climbing up the wall with her claws.   
Okay, now how should I get up there I can’t turn my hands in to claws and just climb up that way I don’t have blades so I can’t do what Mia did, and it’s too high to jump and grab a ledge and pull myself up. So what do I have at my disposal here? Let’s see: lock pics, a key to something in the guild, and the ability to control water and chang what state it’s in.   
Hmm maybe I can use the water in those buckets over there to make make some hand holds to use to climb up the wall…   
This seems be working, but it’s a little hard to keep feet from slipping and my hands are getting numb from the ice.   
Note to self: use gloves next time.   
I have to see if there anything I can do that faster and less numbing, so I grabbed the ledge, and swung up onto the ledge and crawled over the guardrail.  
“Well done Mr.Lea, but next time can you see about being less messy when getting up here next time?” said Mr.Lake looking down at a large puddle on the floor.  
“Give me a sec, I’ll clean that up.” I said as I used my ability to put the water into the bucket.  
“Hey Vex, we were starting to think that you’d never make it up here, what kept you?” Chloe asked taking a bite out of a piece of toast.  
“I slipped once or twice coming up here.” I said trying to warm my hands up by rubbing them together.  
“Here this will be a lot faster.” Chloe said while closing her hands around mine.  
“Thanks your hands are really warm.” I said thanking Chloe.  
“Do you two love birds need a room?” Mia asked in a spiteful tone.  
We both jumped back from each other as if our skin were flames.  
“Can you stop saying stuff like Mia?” I asked with a pleading voice.  
“Nope, I won’t lie about what I see.” Mia said with a sparkle in her eyes. She cackled and went off to get some oat meal.  
“Yeash, what's with her? Hey do you want anything Chloe from the kitchen?” I asked a little frazed by Mia.  
“Nope but if you can splash some water and cool down Mia I would be happy with that.” replied Chloe swishing her tail back and forth.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” I said going over to the kitchen.  
I spotted that Queen guy.  
“Queen wright?” I asked  
“The name is Milo Quinn, and who are you?” Milo asked pushing back his brown hair, and his glasses up on his nose.  
“The name’s Vexen Lea...hey, quick question, do your shoes have retractable knife heels?” I asked as if it was a normal question.  
“Yes, is that all?” Milo asked.  
“Yep, that’s all, see you around.” I said and ran off.   
“So, you’re back?” Chloe asked.  
“Yep. I ran into Milo Quinn and it turns out that he does have retractable knives in his shoes.” I said getting back to the table.   
“In 13 minutes you need to get done eating and wash; training starts soon.” Announced Mr.Lake.  
“Well, looks like I should hurry up and get done eating.” I said.  
“I’ll meet you down a floor. See ya,” Chloe said, running away.

Over the next eleven months, Chloe and I were trained by the guild of Asines. In that time I learned from Mia how to duel welded blades, Mr.Lake taught me how to use a crossbow, how to fade into the shadows, and how to navigate the city by roof top.   
During this time I some-what managed to get on with my life, seeing from seeing what Chloe was painting, to dueling Mia to get better at sword fighting, to hanging out with God and Airan, drinking tea and hearing old stories about my mom.   
Over the last eleven months the nobles became more brutal towards the old and the young, but most of their attention was directed at sub humans.   
Airan told us about what was happening. As well as being a mail carrier, she was also a journalist for the Redding’s daily press, so I got to hear all the good stories first before they went to the press. Today, things don’t go down like usual.  
-.-  
“Whoa!” I exclaimed as I fell out of bed, accidentally smashing into Chloe’s painting easel destroying the painting by accident.  
“Oh no, Vexen you imbalance!” Chloe shouted. Then she slashed her claws into my face.  
“Ouch, what did you do that for?” I asked still wondering what I did wrong.  
“Four weeks,” she huffed, “four weeks of work down the drain, and you broke my favorite easel, and for that, I should break every bone in your body just for starters!” Chloe said knocking me down with a single kick.  
“I’m not going down without a fight.” I said rolling to get up.  
Over the next couple of minutes we brawled teeth and nails. “Enough,” said Mr.Lake. He shot a crossbow bolt tipped with silver and gold right between us. In response, we both jumped back, knowing that sort of bolt could kill the both of us.   
“Stop this childish bickering, you two are supposed to be assassins not two bad children.” Mr.Lake said in a stern tone. He left without another word  
“Okay, now that was creepy.” Chloe said as she started to hide behind me.  
“Well, he is the head of internal affairs for a reason.” I said staring at the crossbow bolt in the floor.  
“I’m wondering how he hit between the both of us without leaving a so much as a scratch.” Chloe said stuttering.  
“Well, I’m sorry for destroying your painting.” I said thinking of how in the world that we were supposed to to get the the bolt out of the room.  
“Thanks; besides I did over react a little. Any which way, we should get going to lunch.” Chloe said starting to sidestep the bolt and heading out the door.  
“It’s not time for lunch, isn't it time for breakfast?” I said chasing after Chloe.  
-.-  
“You getting tired yet dog boy?” Asked Mia using a barrage of attacks.  
“No I haven’t even started to sweat yet.” I use a the water in a bucket to push myself over Mia so I could us a flurry of an attack on her back managing to knock her down.  
“Good you're getting better at using your other abilities to get a upper hand on your opponents.” Ma.i complimented me as she got up  
“Thats six to seven, one more and I would be tied with you.” I said catching my breath.  
“Hey, I’m going out for a bit you want anything Vexen?” Mia asked me.  
“No thank you, but do you know where Chloe is?” I asked, thinking of her green eyes with the beautiful yellow flecks.  
“I don’t know where Chloe is, but I’m wondering why the guild is completely empty?” Mia asked.  
“There's a large festival going on in town today; I guess most them are there.” I said.  
“Okay then, see you later Vex.” Mia said with glee.  
“Bye Mia.” I said watching her go.  
I went to the courtyard to find Chloe.  
“Hey Vex, what’s going on?” Chloe called across the courtyard.  
“Are you still mad at me from this morning?” I asked.  
“I am, but the past is the past, and I’ll make you pay for that later.” Chloe said with a rather static grin. Before I could ask what she meant, a lot of noble troops in heavy black armor burst through the gate and before I knew it, one of them was putting a cloth over my nose and I was breathing in something that smelt of really gross sweat. I elbowed the one holding me in the ribs, and got out, my eyesight was starting to blur, I slaw chloe fall to the ground then everything went to black

-.-

Level up  
Level 13  
New perk water since: This perk allows you to sense water in any location to help and benefit you as with this skill nothing that is a water based life from can sneak up on you and your water arts abilities become stronger.  
Lock pick 40(+5)  
Social 40  
Water arts 45(+10)  
Bartering 35(+1)  
Focus 25  
Cold collation 42  
Melee weapons 40(+5)  
Medicine 25  
Repair 25  
Wolf 25  
Long ranged weapons 25  
Explosives 25  
Stealth 39

Chapter Three tae and fire  
“Time to wake up street mongrel, and say hello to me.” I heard a voice that was loud as can be. And it sounded like Chloe?  
“Ow, my head feels like it was hit by a sliver brick, who are you?” I asked starting to take in my surroundings.  
“Oh, where's my manners, not that you qualify for such formalities, but I’m Lorelai Clockswild, head of the Nobles, so let’s get started. Can you tell me your name? I would like to know.” said Lorelai staring me up and down sipping her tea.  
“I’m Vexen Lea, apprentice to the Assassin guild, Madam Clockswild.” I said noting that her green eyes had yellow flecks in them just like Chloe’s eyes.  
“Lea, well that’s an interesting name,” Lorelai said with a air of something long ago… she placed her tea down onto the desk. “In any case, you do know why you're not dead yet, right?” She asked in a cynical voice.  
“I ask that every day of my life.” I answered with passive tone.  
“Well to give you some clarity, I loth all forms of sub-humans, I want them all to die, but killing you off one by one has no point. I want to find a way to kill all of you at once.” Lorelai said telling me.  
“Why the ell would you harbor such discontent towards our kind?” I asked.  
“I don’t have to tell you the reason, Mr. Quinn, please take Mr. Lea down to the Rotherfield’s athenum for research purposes.” Lorelai said to someone behind me.  
“As you wish my fair lady.” Milo Quinn said, genuflection in his voice.  
“Leave now, I have paperwork to look over.” Lorelai said as I was dragged off by Quinn.  
“Ok what is going on here.” I asked when we were a little down the hall.  
“I’m sorry I bungled my mission up, I didn’t want to affect you and your girlfriend.” Milo Quinn said in a hushed.  
“Mission, what mission are you referring to, and what girlfriend ?” I asked exasperated.  
“Which do you want me to answer first, I will only give you three answers.” Milo stated, guiding me through the corridors.  
“Okay, who do you work for?” I asked for my first question.  
“One, I work for a group called the gaeld.” Milo stated pulling me into a side corridor.  
“What is your job for the Gaeld?” I asked for my second question.  
“Two, I work as a spy gathering intel from the inside on threats,” Milo said, pulling a floor panel up and taking a large scroll out of the floor.  
“For my final question, where’s Chloe?” I asked in a dramatic voice.  
“Three, she’s locked in a gold cage in the assassins guild, oh, and one other thing, the guild will be set on fire in 20 min.” Millo said.  
“How far away are we?” I asked trying to figure out where I was.  
“You’re out of questions Vex, but if you can deliver this too the Gaeld, I’ll help you find what you seek.” Milo said waving the Scroll to refer to what he meant.  
“Okay fine, just help me find Chloe, Milo, that’s all I want.” I said pleading.  
“Ok as soon as we get out of the building there's a lake in between us and the town, cross the lake as fast a you can.” Milo said handing me the scroll and opening the door.  
“Thank You Milo,” I said running out the door.  
“One more thing, if you do manage to rescue her, you two will need to go into hiding.” Milo said warning me.  
-.-  
“Ok I’m here at the lake, now how am I going to get across?” I said to myself, trying to think of a way across.   
If I swim I’ll be two exhausted when I get to the other side. If I go around the lake, it take too much time, and I won't have as much time to find Chloe. Wait I’m not thinking of all the things I have at my disposal! Let’s see... a couple of lock picks, the scroll, and I have my ability over water. Wait, that’s it! I can make a ice bridge to get across.   
So with that thought I fockest and place my hands in the water soon enough I saw the ice bridge from. Afterwards, I felt like I’d been squceds a little too hard by a hug of ice. I didn’t have time to think about the semantics, I just need to run.   
I ran across the ice and through the town past the burnt remanence of the post office, and the garden of tallon. I got on top of the roof tops and ran over the town square. I almost lost my footing on the clock tower's roof, but recovered.  
When I finally got to the guild, my lungs were burning, so was the inside of the building. I saw a blade and I covered it in ice. Oh god I hope I can find her in time. “Chloe where are you?” I yelled .  
“The girls cage is hanging from the chandelier, but for that piece of intel, you’ll have to duel me, Lelouch Grayfield, Knight of Madam Lorelai Clockswild.” Said Lelouch Grayfield, a tall, slender meal youth with wings black as night, and skin as white as snow.  
“Wait a---what, you’re a subhuman! Why are you serving that red haired witch? She despises our kind. How did you end up as one of her knights?” I asked thinking he was insane.  
“I saved her from four assassins who had come to slay her in the night, as a honnery nobel trop I was allowed to become a knight for that reason alone.” Said Lelouch Grayfield with pride. As he was monologuing I had time to get behind him and knock him out with the butt of the grad of the sword.  
“Well as delightful as you were to talk to I don’t have time to deal with you,” I said making my way up from the first floor to the chandelier. “Chloe can you hear me!” I shouted into the gold change. Rats shes out like a light, I guess that I’m going to have to pick the lock to get her out. … bloody ell this is taking to long, wait got it. When the I got her out the flames rouse to the second floor the only way we're going to get out is if if… no I’ll have to go into wolf from just to get out the building before it would calpass.  
*All sub-humans can go into there best from at will, but while inside there exterly peron to rage and violence and it hard to get back out of the form itself, while inside the from all senses are turned up to eleven, fiscal abilities such as the strength of the wolf, the agility of a cat, and flight of a brud. but the transformation process is extremely painful. If I had to describe it. Think of every single bone in your body breaking and sanping into a new from your entire body's skins growing to fur or feathers in a total of 13 seconds.*  
I hate going into best mode it makes me feel dumb as a dog. Ok pick her by my teeth and place her on my back, wow for being so strong she pretty light. Ok now for a way out, my options are the bruning first floor quickly clapsaiping second floor or out start thure the stain glass window. Swer it I ran over the clapsaiping second floor and smash through the stained glass window. the window shattered I landed in the pond with chloe on my back there was shards of glass in my fur and all around me a and there was a rather large shard in chloe’s left leg. ok were now… oh wait the talon god can probably help me and chloe get out of town. I ran thuer town going to the tailon in a lot pain seeing that chloe was losing a lot of bold I picked up the pace I made it there in three minutes. I put Chloe down shook out the glass in my coat and turned back into a human. It was raining by the time I opened the door caring chloe in my arms. “God can you help?” I asked bruised and building  
“Oh dear what happen to you and chloe.” Goddena Ask me see the blod  
“Can I tell you when we get the glass out of her leg and stich me up?” I ask trembling from all the pain.   
“Ok but now help me get chloe into the back. Hey Eairen help Vex take Chloe to the back?” God asked Eairen “Sorry Lads and Lasses the talon is now closed now finished your drinks and out of here all of you except you Dr Ember, and your cup of jasmine tea you're going to help in the back.” God stated letting the patrons all out except the Dr and his sad cup of jasmine.  
“What am I supposed to do God, damnit I’m a Doctor not a Veterinarian.” the Doctor said with a frustrated voice.  
“Make one more wise crack like that and you’ll be bard for two mouths and when you get back you’ll have no more jasmine tea to drink ever.” God said with her strun voice. Fearing for his life and his tea the Doctor double timed it to go to the back.  
“Oh lord she’s not looking good how long have she had that glass in her leg?” The Doctor asked me.  
“Six minutes 45 seconds now, trust me I know.” I answered thinking to the time that my father had explained to me how to to keep track of time.  
“Ok this will take me a couple of minutes to safely remove the glass and clean and bandage the wounds, first thing I’m going to need is some alcohol.” said the Doctor. Goddena hand over the alcohol and took a swing from a different botal as the Doctor clean the wound with alcohol. “Ok Eairen I’m going to need the hocked pliers from my bag.” The Doctor asked for the tool. “Good thing she’s light out it appears she went under a heavy anastic, it’s better for pulling out the glass.” The Doctor said pulling out the the large shard glass from Chloe's leg. “I need a swab of content for my bag.” The doctor ask anyone.  
“Here you go, think she’ll be fine?” I ask handing over the content.  
“Most likely she’ll pull through. Now can you hold the torch closer to her leg?” the Doctor asked me to move the lamp closer as he cleaned around the wound with the content. “ Ok hand me plyers and the alcohol.” the Doctor ordered. Six more shards glass later and Eairan fainting, God had coax the story out of me of how the guild went up in flame and how I met Clocksweild and now how me and Chloe had to find our way to the gaild.  
“Well you two are not moving anywhere until the leg heals and most of your cut finished healing.” God said with a strun voice  
“I don’t know where we will stay, as we recover from all of our wounds.” I said exasperated.  
“Where are am, I Vex are you here.” Chloe said groggy and disoriented.  
“I’m here and you don’t move your legs , if you don’t want to open up all of your wounds.” I said fast so she wouldn't move her legs.  
“Ok then, but where am I?” Chloe ask ruber her arms.  
“You are my honored guest at the guilded talone, as least until the wounds heal.” God said with her houstest voice.  
“Weal with his wounds he be up and moving in a couple days, but with her, she cut up her muscles and that takes longer to heal than just skin, she’ll be down for about four months.” the Doctor said.  
“Make that two months subhumans have a faster heal rate then just normal humans.” Erian said looking rather green.  
“Oh dear lord, do I have to garb you another bucket Erian?” God asked not wanting to have to mop up the floor for the fourth time today.  
“No god, I don’t think so.” Erain said color returning to her face.  
“So what am I being payed for the sudden house call?” asked Dr.Ember wanting to know.  
“Your next drink is on the is me and you can return to my fine abstablishment.” God said with a big smile. “Ok untill you two can are able to walk without crutches you're staying here with me, Vexen you will be doing chores in the back while chloe leg minds.” God said breaching no argument.  
“Ok I think that will work what about you Chlo?” I ask not wanting to do anything but sleep.  
“I think this will be best. Hey can I have some tea God, I have a splitting headache and I need something to come my nerves down?” asked Chloe rubbing her head and tweaking her ears.   
“Ok Chloe I’ll berw you some tea.” God said peting Chloe’s head  
“Well I need some sleep so I’ll lay down on the floor.” I said clossing my eyes and drifreting into sleep.  
level up  
level 14  
new preak: night shad. Most of the time no one notes when you're around any way. now you can walk around and the same thing apelis.  
Lock pick 30  
Social 30  
Water arts 30  
Bartering 26  
Focus 25(+5)  
Cold collation 25  
Melee weapons 25(+5)  
Medicine 25(+5)  
Repair 25  
Wolf 25  
Long ranged weapons 25  
Explosives 25


End file.
